Memenado (Weapon)
The Memenado is the primary weapon of Trickster, and a powerful weapon in the Smashverse universe, capable of cutting tears in reality to another dimension, and allowing the user to channel powerful chaos magic. Out of universe, it was named after the Monado, a similar weapon wielded by Shulk in Xenoblade: Chronicles, which the irl Trickster, on another site, jokingly called the Memenado. While Trickster will most often be seen holding the real deal, he can also combine with the blade to greatly strengthen his magic, at the cost of becoming less physical and more susceptible to magic attacks. Grants the holder almost full immunity to opposing chaos magic and can nullify almost any order magic. Summary The Memenado in its base form (pictured), is made of an unknown type of metal found in the same pocket universe that Trickster hosts the Chaos Nightclub in. The metal is unusually durable, resistant to heat, and has mysterious properties, combined with the powerful enchantments on the blade, that allow it to both store and share energy from the user, and cut through the very fabric of reality, creating doorways to other dimensions. Originally, the blade was a sacred artifact of a secretive tribe, gifted to them through a pact with a powerful chaotic entity. It's purpose was to seek out the most chaotic entity and help them realize their full potential to become an avatar of chaos. The blade also has two other forms: Magatsu-Memenado (Magatsu means 'tainted', 'twisted', or 'distorted'.): Instead of the light blue color of the regular Memenado, it is black and red. A form the blade takes when either separated from a wielder for a long period of time, or when Trickster's mind has been twisted or pulled apart. The 'soul' of the blade will become hostile, and attack any who approach, to see if they are strong enough to bear it. Should the challenger display adequate strength, the Memenado will submit to them and revert to its original form. It will automatically reject any law-aligned entities, though it will cautiously allow neutral entities to approach. A counterpart of Trickster known as Shadow Trickster also bears a blade sharing this appearance. The True Memenado: The Memenado takes on a shimmering white glow, radiant as a star, and grows slightly in size. The blade will only take this form in the bearer's most desperate hour, or whenever they have fully unlocked the chaotic potential within them. Can expand to cut through the entire universe, and has infinite range. Basically, if the True Memenado appears, something really big is about to go down. This form puts tremendous strain on the bearer, and can only be sustained for short amounts of time without burning away the user's body and spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: Base form and Magatsu: 8-A | True Memenado: 3-A Name: The Memenado, the Chaos Blade, Trickster's 'big ass sword', Shin Memenado (True Memenado) Origin: Smashverse (see Trickster and Sakuraichu for more details.) Age: Roughly 2000-3000 years since it was transported to the Smashverse world. Classification: Sword. Falchion, technically speaking. Weilders: Trickster, Darkchu (briefly), Shadow Trickster(s), Farceur (a version of Trickster from a possible future in Smashverse), anyone the blade deems worthy to become the avatar of chaos. Powers and Abilities: Amplification of any previously existing magic the user had, and gives magical ability to those without any, ability to sense and project 'auras' or other forms of energy or astral projection, Chaos Magic, nullification of many forms of Order Magic, and ability to cut through spacetime into different dimensions, which also allows the user to summon entities from other worlds, most often chaos aligned demons or monsters. Trickster also claims it makes for a good razor and that it grants the user 'totally rad dancing skills'. This is unconfirmed. Attack Potency: 8-A for Trickster (corresponds slightly to the user's ability). | 3-A Speed: It's a sword. You swing it. However fast you swing it is its speed. Durability: Multi Galaxy level. If it were ever to be truly broken, the resulting explosion would annihilate another few galaxies. Range: Multiple City Block level in its base form, Universe level in its True form. Material: An unknown type of extremely durable metal, enchanted by Trickster, a mysterious ancient tribe, and the demon lord Lucifer himself. In a way, the blade is made of chaos itself. Prerequisites for use: Be chaos or at least neutral aligned. It has no preference for good or evil, just as long as you aren't law aligned. Unless the previous wielder gives the blade to you, you must also be strong enough to defeat its Magatsu form. Weaknesses: As an instrument of chaos, it follows the most worthy to wield it. If a more chaotic entity defeats the bearer, they will automatically gain the Memenado. It's ability can also be nullified by powerful order magic. It also acts as a beacon of energy, attracting all sorts of curious entities. This can include attracting hostile demons, or other entities that can perceive its magic. Basically, you're gonna be up to your armpits in monsters. Feats: Cleaved an avatar of order in two while still in base form, survived the destruction of the mysterious tribe that it was gifted to, which was quite explosion and magical attack-ridden. Allowed Trickster in one possible universe (as the Chaos King) to defeat an entire army of law aligned enemies known as 'administrators', and conquer the entire world. Allowed Trickster and his ally P9 to summon a form of Nyarlathotep and later, Lucifer (Helel), to defeat a reality bender. Was able to nearly hack the files of its own source material in its True form to kick the player out of the game, before Trickster stopped because he had second thoughts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic Missile: the most basic form of magic attack, a blast of concentrated energy in one direction. * Reality Rend: Cuts through reality, creating doorways to other dimensions. Also really sucks if it happens to a living thing. For that thing at least. * Tetrakarn and Makarakarn: Tetra repels physical attacks, dealing damage to the attacker. Makara does the same with magic attacks. Only lasts one attack and only one can be used at a time. The repelled energy cannot be bounced back at Trickster again, it either hits or just disperses. * Summoning: Through reality rend, it can summon other chaos aligned entities. Gomorrah and King Ghidorah seem to be Trickster's favorites for big damage dealers. Dionysus or small grunt type enemies can also be used on occasion, as well as... Flaming wheels of cheese? * Alt forms: Can briefly assume the form of a bow, polearm, spear, or club for a single attack. * Fusion: Can only be used by Trickster. Trickster will absorb the energy of the Memenado to incorporate it into himself, becoming an avatar of Chaos nearly as strong as the Demifiend. * One Winged Angel mode: Allows the user to transform into a powerful being if they are severely wounded or in extreme danger. For Trickster, this is his Nyarlathotep form. Trivia: The tribe that first received the Memenado was a tribe of ancient humans in the Smashverse world seeking to maintain the balance between chaos and order, their faction representing chaos, while their counterparts represented order. Eventually, the order faction began to hate and fear the chaotic faction due to their pacts with demons, specifically Lucifer. In response, the order faction formed an alliance with the Admins, only to be betrayed and overwhelmed by the Admins' might. The admins proceeded to annihilate the chaotic faction. No one knows what happened to them, but some say that a few stray members may have survived until modern times. Ancient scripts say that the 'chosen bearer of the blade of chaos' will either strike down the admins once and for all, or create a new admin to usher in a new era of... The scripts end there. Category:Weapons Category:Chaos Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Trickster's Pages Category:Smashverse